


Gravity? Don't Know Her

by JoyDivision221B



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But also, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm a total sucker for Klaus and his comic powers, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus gets his comic powers, Levitating Klaus Hargreeves, Levitation, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Prank Wars, a tiny sprinkle of BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, but Dave only appears at the end, no beta we die like ben, please give my baby more powers in S2, terrible attempt at adding some humor, this is shit but I'm posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDivision221B/pseuds/JoyDivision221B
Summary: Set after series 1. The apocalypse didn’t happen thanks to Five’s time jumping.One day some criminals break into the Academy, causing Klaus to discover some of that potential Reginald mentioned: the power of levitation. Which is of course perfect for pranks once mastered.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 312





	Gravity? Don't Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a second TUA fic and finishing it? Apparently more likely than I thought.  
> This is pure shit, but whatever. I enjoyed writing it even though I kept frantically going back, editing scenes and adding new ones over the course of a month.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> (Also: S2 trailer in only a few hours wooo!)

It had been four months since the not-apocalypse. With a clever bit of time jumping thanks to Five, it had been stopped. The Academy was still in one piece and Pogo and Grace were alive. Things had been miraculously quiet.

Most of the siblings were living in the mansion again. Allison still had her home in LA, but visited as often as she could. Vanya had given up her apartment, because staying at the mansion felt safer while she learned to control her powers. Diego had been thrown out of his room at the gym after not showing up to work for days. Luther, Klaus and Five of course did not have any other place to begin with. Well, Luther had the moon that was still in one piece, but he never wanted to go back. Ben was still dead, but he rarely left Klaus' side.

Seeing Ben again had been a shock for the other siblings. They apologised profusely to Klaus for not believing him when he told them he could see him years ago. Klaus had forgiven them, but Ben was still a little bit angry. Klaus could not help but comment on the 'angry ghost' stereotype. Ben only glared at him, while the siblings looked uncomfortable.

The siblings agreed to train together a few times a week, but did not keep a strict schedule like they had with Reggie. Most of the training was focused on controlling Vanya's powers, but Klaus was also working hard. He was making a lot of progress with making Ben corporeal and was now able to do it for two hours at a time. He managed to stay sober for the most part, though he could not get himself to fully give up alcohol and weed. He sometimes needed them to take the edge off so he could sleep peacefully. The siblings weren't happy about it, but had eventually agreed. It was better than the alternative anyway: Klaus would probably relapse otherwise and go back on the hard stuff.

Five insisted on all of the siblings joining in on the training, still worried about the Commission.

But on this particular day, four months and eleven days after the apocalypse, it was not the Commission they all had to worry about.

Some criminal organisation had decided it would be nice to break into the mansion, possibly kidnap one of the siblings to get a good amount of ransom money for their safe return.

There were 20 of them and they were decent fighters. Not exactly Hazel and Cha-Cha, but challenging nonetheless.

It was 3 in the morning and most of the siblings were sound asleep. Only Klaus and Vanya were awake. Klaus was on his way back to his room after having a quick snack in the kitchen. The ghosts were loud tonight and he couldn't sleep, even though he was completely exhausted. He had unfortunately run out of alcohol and weed. Now he struggled to walk in a straight line. He looked terrible, hair a mess, bags under his eyes, and on top of that he was only wearing a thin shirt and boxers, showcasing his thin and frail body. He was shivering, the floor cold beneath his bare feet.

Vanya was in the living room, reading a book. She had problems with sleeping since getting off her pills. After the apocalypse disaster she had gone back to taking them, but she slowly weaned herself off them to get used to her powers without being overwhelmed.

Things were peaceful in the house.

Then the criminals burst through the door.

Most of them immediately ran up the stairs. Some went to the living room, where Vanya was.

The other siblings (minus Allison, who was in LA) were woken up by the loud noises and sprang from their beds, rushing to see what was happening. But they were not fast enough.

Klaus had just walked up the stairs and was now on the balcony. He needed a few seconds to process what was happening. The sounds of wailing ghosts were suddenly replaced by the shouts of the living. When he was able to turn around and see what was happening, it was already too late. He couldn't even make Ben corporeal fast enough to save him.

Some of the criminals were running up the stairs. They had guns. One of the guns was pointed in his face. Klaus reacted instinctively and tried to get away, but it did not work.

Moving limbs all blurred together. He tried to dodge some punches thrown his way and was sort of succeeding, but then there was this big blur in his vision, something close to his face, something digging into his back, and... suddenly his feet were not touching the ground. He was falling. The cold floor of the hallway was rushing up to him. One of the bastards had somehow pushed him hard enough to go over the railings.

He could faintly hear the shouts of his siblings who rushed out of their beds and straight into the fight. Ben was shouting too.

Klaus was panicking and suddenly wide awake. The marble floor was getting closer and closer. He knew he was in trouble. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what would surely kill him. The seconds he spent falling felt like an hour. Maybe he would meet that little girl god again - but shit he didn't want to have another run in with Reggie, that absolute bastard. Oh shit, the floor was getting _really_ close now. His bones were about to be shattered into tiny pieces. He couldn't breathe. This was it. Oh fuck shitnoNONoPLEASE-

And then everything stopped. _He_ stopped. Everything was quiet for a moment. Klaus was too scared to open his eyes.

A soft voice filled his ears.

"...Klaus?" That was Vanya. She had bashed the criminals that went into the living room into a wall using her powers and had just reached the hallway to see how many more there were.

The criminals were now fighting the other siblings at the top of the stairs, but they were fearfully watching Klaus as much as the circumstances allowed them to.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Vanya seemed to have gotten even shorter than she already was. How did that happen? He could see the hallway floor beneath him. He could see his feet. His feet were not touching the floor. Nor was any other part of his body. OH.

"Uh... surprise?" Klaus tried to sound as sarcastic as possible, but his voice betrayed him. The words came out shakier and he sounded insecure. But holy shit could you blame him? He was fucking FLOATING ABOVE THE GROUND! Anyone would be scared in this situation. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest, beating like crazy.

Vanya was staring at him with her mouth open in shock. The other siblings could not believe what they were seeing whenever they were able to glance in his direction.

Klaus tried to take a deep, shaky breath, but he choked on it and it sent him straight into a coughing fit that hurt like hell. Just as suddenly, he dropped from the air. He landed on his front. His jaw crashed painfully into the floor, reminding him of that incident during his childhood involving mom's heels. That was going to be one hell of a nasty bruise now.

Vanya quickly dashed to his side and helped him sit up. Ben also appeared next to him, but stayed silent to let Vanya talk.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

Klaus let out a little groan. His whole body hurt and he now had to fight to stay awake, his exhaustion back and even worse than before. His brain was sluggish and needed a moment to process Vanya's voice. "I have absolutely no idea," he mumbled.

Then there was a shout from above. One of the criminals went over the railings in much the same fashion as Klaus. Within seconds he had crashed into the floor, a few meters away from Klaus and Vanya, and crushed his skull on the floor.

Klaus gulped. If it wasn't for the unexpected floating business he really would have died. Again. The little girl would have been pissed. _Nope, don't think about that! And definitely don't think about seeing Reggie again!!_ He shook his head, willing the thoughts to fall out like leaves from a tree.

Vanya dragged him out of the way, propping him up against the wall. Then she stood up tall, looking to the balcony. A few seconds passed and a painful expression suddenly crossed her face and she sat back down next to Klaus, grasping his hand. "I want to help them with my powers, but it's too dangerous... I could kill them all," she whispered.

Understandable of course, but unfortunate. Klaus glanced at Ben, who had sat down next to him, and who shook his head sadly. "Same goes for me. Even if you had enough energy to manifest me, they're too close and I don't have enough control."

So Vanya, Klaus and Ben remained in their spot on the cold floor.

Three more criminals followed, falling from the balcony. The sounds of their bones getting crushed made Vanya and Klaus wince.

And then everything was silent.

Diego came running down the stairs and sank down on his knees in front of them. "You two doing okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, but I think Klaus hit his head and he's exhausted," Vanya replied.

Their words barely registered in Klaus' mind, his eyes were drooping by now and he looked pale. A bruise was forming on his jaw. "'M 'kay. Jus' need t'sleep," he slurred.

"Let's get you up then," Diego said and took one of Klaus' arms, while Vanya took the other. They looked at each other and nodded, dragging Klaus up at the same time.

That did not go well. Klaus tried to stay on his feet and straighten his legs, but his knees kept buckling and he was too heavy for Vanya. Diego cursed and set him back on the ground.

"Luther will have to carry him to his room. I'll get him and mom, she should have a look at him to make sure he's okay," Diego said and disappeared up the stairs again.

Then Luther came down and took Klaus in his arms, gently lifting him up. Klaus was now completely out of it.

That was a good thing, because it meant that Klaus didn't have to see the mess at the top of the stairs, unconscious and dead criminals everywhere.

Luther put him in his bed and covered him with a blanket. He remained at his side until Diego and mom walked into the bedroom with some medical supplies. Luther left to help clean up the bloody mess.

Mom quickly checked Klaus over and deemed him to be fine, just exhausted and bruised. Diego stayed with him throughout the night, unwilling to let him wake up alone.

Ben was there too, but Diego didn't know that.

~~~

Klaus finally woke up at 2 pm. Diego was instantly at his side when he heard the sounds of Klaus shifting in his bed and grunting. His blanket was clutched tightly in his fingers and he frowned.

"You feeling okay, man?" Diego asked.

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut. "Did I manage to break the laws of gravity or was that just some really fucked up dream?" He sighed and winced in pain. "My jaw hurts like hell. Did I sleepwalk in high heels and manage to fall down the stairs again? Feels like it."

"Nah, you were right on the first one. Some bastard pushed you off the balcony and then you... floated or something," Diego said. Ben appeared behind his shoulder, nodding. "That's the truth," he said with a smile.

"Well... That's new." Klaus hesitated for a second. "Is everyone okay? That was quite a fight."

"Only some bruises, everyone's fine and everything's cleaned up. You want to go downstairs and get some food? Maybe some ice for your jaw?" Diego asked, already getting up.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Waffles?"

Diego and Ben both smiled.

~~~

Mom made waffles. Luther and Vanya came into the kitchen while Klaus was eating to see with their own eyes that he was indeed okay.

Five walked in later, when Klaus had finally been left alone with Ben for a moment.

"We need to talk," was the first thing Five said.

Klaus leaned back in his chair. "Calm down, old man. Let me guess, you want to talk about my eeeeexcellent fighting skills. Or perhaps my little gravity defying show? You have to admit that was pretty damn awesome," he tried to sound as dramatic as possible and waved his arms around. He was so not in the mood for this conversation. Time to scare off the little gremlin.

Five looked like he was ready to murder him. "Are you even capable of taking things seriously? You were floating in the air... _Levitating_... I don't know! We need to know more about this new power."

"Oh come on little bro, don't be so grumpy."

"A new power is exactly what will send the Commission after us, you idiot! Do you not see how dangerous this is?" Five hissed.

Klaus sighed and got up from his seat. He was definitely not in the mood for this right now. Could Five ever shut up about the Commission? Surely if they were ever going to show up, they would've done so by now. And if he really had a new power, he wanted to go and figure it out by himself. Well okayyy, with Ben's help, but still. He didn't want any of his _living_ siblings to watch his every move with suspicion. Going through the process of learning how to manifest Ben was bad enough. Also, levitation was not exactly going to bring around the end of the world like Vanya's powers, right? It wouldn't matter to the Commission anyway.

"Yeah, uh, we'll talk about this later, alright? My bed is calling my name," Klaus said, waving his 'GOODBYE' hand and quickly darting out of the room. He wasn't even tired, but he really needed an excuse to get away before Five would become even more murderous.

The door slammed shut.

Five went straight for the coffee machine.

~~~

Back in his room, Klaus flopped down to the ground and crossed his legs. Ben followed his example and sat opposite him.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "So, I guess we need to talk about this 'new power' thing, even if I'm not entirely sure if it is one."

Ben hesitated. "Klaus, you could have died, but you saved yourself somehow. It wasn't Vanya, or anyone else's power. It was you."

Christ on a cracker, could Klaus' life get any weirder than this? "Whatever," Klaus waved his hand. "If this really is a new power, I guess I have to try and do it again?"

Ben glared. "You're not throwing yourself off a balcony."

Seriously? Klaus scoffed. "Come on Benny boy, even _I'm_ not that stupid. I'll just... start with sitting on the ground, see if I can make anything happen."

Ben kept glaring. Klaus ignored him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself in the air, slowly lifting off the floor. Of course, it didn't work.

He groaned in frustration. "Alright, I have no idea how to do this. Figuring out how to manifest you was bad enough, but this? How has it taken 30 years for this power to show up, if it really is one as you keep insisting?"

Ben looked down at his hands, fidgeting. "I don't know. We'll just have to keep trying every method we can think of. We'll figure it out."

~~~

They didn't. They spent a week trying and nothing happened, not even the tiniest hint of this power working. Klaus was ready to give up. He wanted to be able to do it, floating/flying/levitating was _awesome_ , just imagine the things he could do with it, the _pranks_ , but he just... couldn't. Nothing worked.

But then came the ninth day after the 'incident'. Klaus was having a nightmare about the mausoleum.

_The dead were screaming at him again. They begged for help. They wouldn't shut up. Klaus couldn't help them. He could only scream back at them. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a corner of the dark mausoleum, hands pressed over his ears._

_And then... oh god. Suddenly all of his siblings were there, joining the endless screams. Luther's face was covered in blood. Diego was missing both of his hands. Allison's throat had been cut again. Five had dozens of gunshots wounds. Vanya's skin was pure white and had melted off in places. And Ben... he looked exactly like the day he died again. A hole had been ripped in his middle, dripping blood everywhere. He was the only one who didn't scream. He just looked disappointed._

He shot up in bed. Tears were streaming down his face. He was panting.

He scrambled to get out of his bed and go to the bathroom. He was desperate for a bath, he needed to drown out the ghostly screaming that had yet again started up around him. He didn't notice anything was wrong during his desperate run until Ben was suddenly standing right in front of him, halting him in his path.

"Klaus, listen to me! You're okay, but eh... Y-You're floating. It's working."

Klaus looked down in his confusion. His feet weren't touching the ground. Holy shit, he really was doing it! The biggest smile was suddenly on his face, thoughts of angry ghosts and dead siblings melting away.

Ben interrupted his happy thoughts. "You have to focus now. How are you feeling? Do you have any idea how you're doing this?"

Klaus contemplated this for a moment, face scrunched in concentration. Then his eyes sprung open again.

"Fuck, I think I have an idea?"

~~~

They hid in Klaus' bedroom for days to practice. Klaus was getting the hang of it quite quickly, surprising both himself and Ben. The first time was the most difficult and it took ages for anything to happen, but eventually it worked. It felt like he found a muscle he never knew he had, that required some training to strengthen it. So on his first attempt the floating only lasted for a minute, but Klaus was immediately addicted to the wonderful feelings it gave him. It was also terrifying though, his movements in the air were shaky and he was close to falling every ten seconds, but he pushed through. The feelings of weightlessness he experienced were glorious and he felt better and more confident every time he tried.

There was a bit of an incident about two weeks into practice, however. It had gotten much easier for Klaus to start levitating, but on that particular day he somehow couldn't get back down to the ground again. He frantically tried to grasp onto any item close to the floor, trying to get his feet on the ground, but nothing seemed to work. He was cursing the entire time while Ben was trying to hide his giggling.

"Hey ghost boy, you could you know, stop laughing and for once try to make yourself useful!" Klaus hissed, which only earned him another round of giggles.

"K-Klaus... you look... ha... ridiculous!" Ben could barely get the words out.

"Oh come on now, please do something about this?" Klaus whined.

"Klaus, you idiot... I'm not corporeal! There's nothing I can..." Ben poked Klaus in his side. "...do. Holy shit, I can! Since when can you do both things at the same time?"

"I don't know! It's not like I have any control over both of them right now!"

"Okay, okay... Wait, let me try something." Ben grabbed both of Klaus' hands. "Now try to think of me as your anchor to the ground? Focus on that?"

Klaus did and he suddenly dropped from the air, his knees crashing painfully into the floor. He winced.

"Not my best landing, but I'll take it for now. Thanks Ben." Klaus smiled. "So, I can apparently levitate and make you corporeal at the same time, nice. Guess we have something new to practice on. Maybe I can even take you along for a ride on my back, maybe? Oh, now that would be awesome, wouldn't it Benny?!"

Ben grinned.

Then there was a knock on the door. Diego.

"Everything alright in there, Klaus?"

Klaus groaned. Please, not now. "Yes Diego dear, I'm fine, now go away! Or do you want to be traumatised for the rest of your life?"

That was enough to send Diego running.

Klaus refused to tell his siblings about the levitation until he had mastered it perfectly. He knew exactly how he did want to let them know, but he needed some time to be able to execute his plan. He was an absolute genius. Or so he thought.

~~~

Five weeks later he called a family meeting. Klaus waited, hiding on the balcony behind a pillar, until all the siblings were gathered in the living room to make his move. They were all busy asking each other what the hell this was about. Ben was with them, but he wasn't corporeal.

Klaus had only said that he had to talk to them about something important. They were soon getting close to shouting, angry about Klaus himself not being on time, especially with the disappearing act he had been pulling the past weeks, locking himself in his room for most of the time.

Klaus decided that this was the right moment to execute his masterplan. He scrunched his eyes closed and concentrated for a moment. His feet slowly left the ground and he floated up to the ceiling. He was like a cat, moving silently. That was one of the big perks of his power and he already loved it without having been able to use it to his advantage yet.

And now he was going to scare the crap out of his siblings.

He was wearing one of Reginald's old suits, a hat, and of course a monocle. He even added some fake facial hair to complete the look. Ben was a little pissed off, but Klaus couldn't care. It was perfect.

He was carrying a bag filled with glitter and tiny stones.

He started with dropping some of the stones. He was careful not to hit his siblings (however tempting that was) and dropped them in various corners of the room.

The soft sounds of the stones bouncing off the hard floor eventually caught the siblings' attention. They stared at each other confused, wondering what was going on.

He soon ran out of stones. Time for stage two: the reveal.

The siblings by now looked slightly distressed. Their eyes darted around the room, looking for the cause of the noises. No one thought to look up.

Time to play the angry ghost card.

"Children, you have all disappointed me!" Klaus shouted in his best impression of Reginald's accent.

Everyone looked up with wide eyes.

Stage three: GLITTER ATTACK.

Luther opened his mouth to speak, but then Klaus turned his bag upside down, causing glitter to rain down on the siblings.

It was hard to see from up on the ceiling, but Klaus was convinced some of it ended up in Luther's mouth. Woops!

Then the inevitable angry shouting started.

"What the fuck?!"  
"That's disgusting, the stuff is everywhere!"  
"What's that on the ceiling?!"  
"KLAUS YOU IDIOT!"

Klaus let himself slowly drift down, but decided to stay high up enough so that the siblings' arms couldn't reach him. He wasn't in the mood to get slapped in the face!

Vanya actually looked a little scared, because Klaus did look an awful lot like Reggie. Five was obviously annoyed. Luther was frantically trying to get the glitter out of his mouth, while Diego and Allison just stared. It was a miracle they didn't use their powers on him.

Time for one final move. Klaus opened his mouth. "Children, have you forgotten your training? You have severely disappointed me, not one of you thought to look up for threats!"

Five groaned. "That's enough, we know it's you Klaus."

"Ah come on, you should've seen the looks on your faces!" Klaus couldn't help but laugh.

Allison interrupted him. "How the hell are you doing that?"

"What? Oh, this. Well, you remember that night those nasty little criminals broke in? Remember how I didn't die by crushing my skull? Yeeeeeah about that, I finally figured out how to do it again and actually stay in the air." Klaus demonstrated this by doing a backflip in the air. "Pretty cool, right?"

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Luther had to get involved of course, daddy's precious Number One.

"Why do you think, _Number One_? This was more fun," Klaus replied in Reggie's accent again. " _Ben_ didn't like the idea, but whatever."

This was Ben's cue. The final stage of the plan. They spent ages fighting over this, but eventually Klaus gave in. Ben also wanted to have a little fun. As a ghost, he had certainly changed a lot from the sweet little boy he used to be. The other siblings really had no idea what shit Klaus had to put up with from Ben now. The conversations between Ben and the siblings nowadays were mostly small talk or involved old memories. They had still not really gotten used to having him around again, because of the time restriction on being corporeal.

Ben moved to stand behind Luther and gave Klaus a nod to indicate that he was ready. Klaus in return clenched his fist behind his back and Ben became visible. It was hard for Klaus to use both of his powers at the same time, but they had spent some extra time practicing this.

Ben tapped Luther's shoulder and disappeared from view again before Luther had the chance to turn around. Met with the sight of an empty room, Luther frowned. He turned back to the other siblings to continue the argument with Klaus.

Ten seconds later, Ben tapped his shoulder again. They repeated the process a few times, until Luther shouted in frustration. "Whoever is doing this, stop it!"

The siblings turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Diego asked.

"Someone keeps tapping my shoulder!"

"Well, it's obviously not me!" Klaus laughed.

Ben did his best to hide behind Luther so the others couldn't see him. He waved at Klaus to get his attention. Then he tapped Luther's shoulder again. Luther turned around, furious. "Oh come o-"

Ben was suddenly only inches away from him. He moved to get as much in Luther's face as possible with the height difference. Then he screamed. "BOO!"

Laughter and shouting followed.

~~~

For the next month there was an all-out prank war in the mansion. No one was safe, not even sweet little Vanya.

Sweet little Vanya who loved freaking her siblings out by using her powers to move furniture _just so_ to look wrong and make everyone uncomfortable. And the more direct 'moving a chair when someone tries to sit down on it.' That mostly led to problems with Diego, but with her powers there was nothing he could really do against her.

The siblings also quickly learned a new lesson:  
 _When entering a room, always look up to make sure Klaus isn't floating above your head._

There had been a few too many incidents that involved getting attacked from above.

With his secret out, Klaus was spending increasingly more time in the air than on the ground. He loved the freedom it gave him. And, the biggest bonus, it allowed him to put some more distance between himself and the ghosts.

The floating, or _levitating_ as Five preferred to call it, was almost as good as the drugs. Almost. But it was enough for him to never go back to any of the hard stuff again. The ghosts couldn't touch him when he was floating above them. He did allow himself alcohol on the worst days, but no more than that.

~~~

Five months later, some idiot tried breaking into the Academy at 2 in the morning. (Seriously, what is wrong with people? Are they really that stupid? Why the fuck do they think you can break into a building full of people with superpowers?!)

Klaus had been floating around the mansion, unable to sleep and had just said goodnight to Vanya, who was also dealing with another bout of insomnia. He was on his way back to his room. Vanya was still in the hall, lost in thought.

The burglar, some scary 40-year-old dude who thought he was a ninja or something, had meanwhile managed to get into the house through one of the many backdoors and made his way to the hall.

A nasty grin spread on his face when he saw her standing there. She looked nice, very pretty, the things he could -

He never even had a chance to get close to her, because something smashed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground out cold.

Vanya looked his way then, startled. The sight that greeted her was confusing: a strange man was on the ground and Klaus stood next to him with a look of disgust on his face.

Klaus had nearly reached his room when he heard some strange noises and decided to go check them out. It definitely wasn't the ghosts because it sounded like footsteps and stuff moving around. While the thought crossed his mind that it could just be Vanya, he had a bad feeling about it and walked back.

His fears were immediately confirmed. He saw Vanya, lost in thought, and some dude in all black clothing and with a mask on his face.

He then did the only thing he could think of with his shitty combat skills.

He slowly let himself lift from the ground and cautiously levitated, using the quietness of moving this way to his advantage. When he was close enough to properly control what he was doing, he threw himself at the man and knocked him to the ground. The guy's head bounced off the ground, making an awful noise. Klaus almost followed him, but managed to get his feet on the ground without falling over just in time.

Vanya turned around and looked at him in astonishment. "Thank you," she whispered.

Klaus smiled. "No biggie sis, happy to help out." He couldn't be happier with how useful his powers proved to be!

After a quick hug and a moment of contemplation, they dragged the criminal out of the house and dumped him on the street.

They got hot chocolate from the kitchen and curled up on the couch, chatting about a girl Vanya had met at the corner store a few days ago. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

~~~

Everything seemed fine again, until an incident a month later. Klaus was in the living room when Five walked in, followed by someone Klaus had desperately tried and failed to conjure all this time: Dave.

Dave.

Dave was _alive_.

Klaus had never felt happier in his life. Tears were suddenly streaming from his eyes and he ran as fast as he could across the room, immediately enveloping Dave in a hug and kissing him.

What Klaus didn't notice were the paintings that were suddenly falling from the walls and some of the furniture being turned over, as if they were hit by a strong wind.

And that was how Klaus found out about another shiny new power of his, this time telekinesis.

Everything truly went to shit from there. The biggest prank war in the history of prank wars followed. Klaus and Dave were the worst offenders, often working together and coming up with the most elaborate plans. Five almost regretted bringing Dave back from Vietnam, if it wasn't for the pure happiness radiating from Klaus every day.

~~~

All that potential that dear Reggie had mentioned so long ago went beyond what Klaus could ever have imagined for himself, and it was glorious, especially with Dave by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for only including Dave in the ending, because I didn't really know what to do with him throughout the whole story. But I also couldn't leave him out entirely, I love him too much for that.
> 
> Also, apologies for any awkwardness in my use of English. I'm not a native speaker. I've been learning the language for 10 years now (that's like... literally half of my life) but it can still be a pain in the ass!


End file.
